A Birthday Party
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: It's Sonic and Sonette's 16th birthday, to celebrate their first birthday together in 8 years, Sonic and the others have organized a party, see what they get and what will happen - 1shot


**Sonic and the gang belong to SEGA...Sonette and the others belong to me**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up to the sound of his alarm and smiles as he got up, dress and headed out. Today was his 16th birthday, so he was going to find his sister. He then saw Rosie the Fox at the park, Rosie runs to him and grabs his hand

"Come with me Sonic" Rosie said dragging him off. They made it to the train station and headed to Mystic Ruins

"Is Sonette going to be here" Sonic asks

"Yeah, Teagan is getting her" Rosie said "Everyone else is slowly getting there" she added. Once at Mystic Ruins, they headed to Tails' workshop. They have a party ready and Sonette is the only one who doesn't know. When they walk in, the saw Miles 'Tails' Prower with Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao

"Sonic" Tails said as he walks over

"Got the necklace" Crystal then ask and Sonic pulls out a black box that has a purple ribbon around it

"I hope she likes it" Sonic said

"She will" Rosie said as Sonic puts it away "I want today to be perfect, Sonette hasn't celebrated her birthday in 8 years, I want today be the best day" Rosie then said and Sonic smiles

"It will be" Sonic said as Elyse the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee walks in, all with presents

"Happy Birthday" Elyse said

"Yeah, happy birthday" Charmy said

"Thanks and thanks for coming" Sonic said

"We're putting their presents over here" Tails said and they follow him

"How many people are bring presents" Sonic asks

"All of us" Rosie told him "Sonic, it's your birthday, cake, present, and fun" she then said. Then Amy Rose, Allison Rose, Angle Rose and Sophia Rose

"Happy birthday Sonic" Amy said

"Thanks" Sonic said

"This way!" Tails shouts and they walk off

"This is going to be fun" Rosie said running off. Sonic smiles as Then Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna walks down stairs

"Happy birthday Sonic" Tikal said as they walk over

"Thanks" Sonic said "I'm glad use made it"

"That's what friends are for" Knuckles said

"I better go and help" Tikal said walking off and Sonic sighs

"Isn't this the first birthday you and Sonette are celebrating together in 8 years" Knuckles asks

"Yeah and after I left, Sonette stop celebrating her birthday" Sonic said

"Good luck" Knuckles said walking off. Then Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat walks in and Sonic smiles

"Happy birthday big blue" Rouge said

"Thanks Rouge" Sonic said "And thanks for coming"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world" Blaze said

"Uh Tails is organizing the presents" Sonic then said and they walk off. Then Wave the Swallow, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross walk in

"Jet" Sonic said smiling as they walk over "Use made it" he then said

"Yeah, well Wave really wanted to be here" Jet said

"I told Sonette I would drop by and see her" Wave said

"Tails is organizing the presents" Sonic said and Wave walks off with Storm "Thanks again, this means a lot to me"

"Don't mention it" Jet said walking off

"Is that everyone" Rosie asks as she runs over

"I think so" Sonic said. Then Chuck and Lilith the Hedgehog walks in and Sonic smiles

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith shouts as she runs over and jumps in Sonic's arm. Sonic smiles as he picks her up and looks at her "Happy birthday" Lilith then said as Chuck walks over

"Thanks Lilith" Sonic said "Uncle Chuck"

"Happy birthday sonny" Chuck said and Sonic smiles

"Thanks" Sonic said as he sits Lilith down. Then Sonette the Hedgehog and Teagan the Fox walks in

"What" Sonette said confused

"Happy birthday Sonette!" Rosie shouts

"I told you I had a surprise" Teagan said

"Mummy" Lilith shouts as she runs over and Sonette picks her up

"My baby" Sonette said with tears in her eyes

"Don't cry" Lilith said as gives Sonette a hug. Sonic then walks over and takes her hand

"Come on sis" Sonic said and they walk over

"Use didn't have to do this" Sonette said

"It's our birthday sis, today is our day" Sonic told her

"Let's get the snakes out" Vanilla said walking off with Allison, Rouge and Wave. Sonette smiles as she looks at Sonic who smiles back. Later everyone sat around to hand their present. Sonette and Sonic as sitting next to each other on the floor

"Use didn't have to get me anything" Sonette said as Allison hands her a bag and card as Angel hands Sonic a card

"I told everyone not to worry about me" Sonic said. Sonette read her card and smiles as she pulls out a bottle of whisky

"Allison" Sonette shouts

"I remember you telling me you love that one" Allison said smiling

"What is it?" Sonic asks as he sits his car down

"This isn't cheap Sonic, this, when I last look was around $300" Sonette told him "I could kill you Allison"

"I was hoping you would say that" Allison said as Rosie and Tails walks over, both with a box and card. Rosie hands hers to Sonette and Tails hands his to Sonic. They walk back as Sonette and Sonic read their cards. Sonette unwraps hers first to see it was a white jewellery box

"Your old one is broken so we got you a new one" Rosie said

"Thank you Rosie" Sonette said as Sonic opens his, opening the box to see new sneakers "Thank god, they can go" Sonette said and Sonic chuckles

"Thanks" Sonic said. Amy then walks over and hands the pair a black box each with a card each. Sonette read the card and opens hers to see a gold charm bracelet with a gold 16 charm

"Oh Amy, its perfect" Sonette said

"I had help" Amy said as Sonic opens his to see a black and silver dragon necklace on a silver chain

"Wow, that's cool" Sonic said pulling out and puts it on

"You like" Amy asks

"Like, I love it" Sonic said and Amy smiles

"Happy birthday" Amy said walking back

"That is cool" Sonette said as Sophia walks over with a small box with a card and a bag. She hands the bag to Sonic and the box and card to Sonette. Sonic pulls out his card and reads it. He then pulls out and iPod and looks at Sophia shock

"Sophia, you didn't have to" Sonic said as he pulls out a armband

"Well, I didn't know what else to get you" Sophia said as Sonette opens her to see gold charms for her bracelets, 3 hearts that are different, a star and a teddy "The hearts are three different type of gold, there's silver gold, yellow gold and rose gold" Sophia told Sonette

"They're amazing" Sonette said smiling as Sophia walks back. Teagan then walks over and hands them a bag each. Sonette reads her card and pulls out a box with two shot glass cups and two glass shot cups. Sonic pulls out a pair of green earphones and smiles

"Thanks Teagan" Sonic said

"Going to start drinking with me" Sonette said

"You wish" Teagan said

"A girl can dream" Sonette said and Sonic smiles. Blaze and Wave walks over, Blaze hands a large bag to Sonette and Wave hands two cards to Sonic. The pair walks back and Sonette grabs her cards out, reading them as Sonic read his. Sonette then looks in the bag and starts laughing

"What" Sonic asks confused

"I now know Blaze and Wave both listen to me when I have my rants" Sonette said pulling out white picture frames "I have needed these for a while now" she added as she puts the frame down "Thanks girls"

"Anytime" Blaze said. Crystal and Oscar then walk over, Oscar hands a card to Sonic who smiles as Crystal hands her bag to Sonette. Sonic opens his card to see $100

"Crystal, thanks but, you didn't have to" Sonic said as Sonette pulls out a bottle of red wine

"There's a sign here everyone" Sonette said "Allison, Teagan and Crystal know I have a drinking problem" she then said as Crystal and Oscar went back

"You are a worry" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as Charmy flies over, handing her a small box and car and hands Sonic a small box and card

"Thanks" Sonette said as Charmy flies off. Sonette reads her card and smiles as she opens her box to see a gold S charm "Wow, thanks" Sonette said

"We also will pay for all the charms to get put on the bracelet" Vector said. Sonic opens his to see a silver key ring with a silver S

"Yes, just what he needed" Sonette said

"Sadly I did" Sonic said smiling "Thanks"

"Anytime Sonic" Charmy said. Elyse walks over and hands them a card

"I had no idea what to get uses" Elyse said walking back. Sonette and Sonic opens their card to see $200 in their cards

"Elyse!" Sonette shouts

"Buy yourself something nice" Elyse told them

"Thanks" Sonic said smiling. Tikal and Knuckles walks over and hands their gifts over. Sonette read and opens her to see a photo of her and the girls

"Cool" Sonette said "I'll hang this up as soon as I get home" she then said as Sonic opens his. He saw it was a small frame with a photo of him, Sonette, Lilith and Chuck

"I was thinking you could have it on your bedside table" Tikal said

"It's perfect, thank you" Sonic said as he shows Sonette

"That's great" Sonette said. Rouge then walks over and hands a bag to Sonette and a box to Sonic. Sonic reads his card and smiles as he opens the box to see a silver ring

"Wow" Sonic said as he pull it out and puts it on "Thanks" he then said as Rouge walks back. Sonette opens her to see two rose gold bracelets

"Rouge" Sonette said as she puts them on "They are perfect, thanks Rouge and Shadow I believe"

"I made him come so I could put his name on the card" Rouge said. Cream, holding a picture then walks over with Cheese who has a bouquet of white roses. Cheese hands the roses over and Sonette smiles

"Oh they are beautiful" Sonette said

"Here you go Mr Sonic" Cream said as she hands a hand drawn picture of him with Cream, Cheese and Sonette

"Thanks Cream, I love it" Sonic said. Chuck then pushes over something with a blanket on it and a guitar case on top. Sonic and Sonette walks over and Chuck hands them a card each. Sonic and Sonette read them and smiles

"Here you go Sonic" Chuck said hands the guitar case over. Sonic opens it to see a green and black electric guitar and smiles as he pulls it out

"Wow, this is amazing" Sonic said

"And Sonette, I hope you like this" Chuck said pulling the sheet off. Sonette goes in shock to see a 16 draw blue tool box. Sonette gives him a hug

"Thank you Uncle Chuck" Sonette said as she lets him go

"I also got it filled with all the tools you would need for a car" Chuck then said

"I can stop using Fire's tools" Sonette said softly

"Sonette" Teagan said walking over and hands Sonette a white box

"Thanks" Sonette said as she turns to face Sonic "Happy birthday" Sonette said handing the box over. Sonic opens it to see a black and blue watch. Sonic smiles as he pulls it out and puts it on

"Wow, thanks sis" Sonic said as he pulls out the black box and hands it over "Happy birthday sis" Sonic said. Sonette takes the ribbon off and opens it to see a love heart gold locket with silver flowers on a gold chain. Sonette looks at Sonic shock who smiles at her. Sonette then pulls it out and opens it to see a picture of Sonic, Chuck and Lilith and on the inside of the lid was the word 'Family' engraved

"It's beautiful" Sonette said as she closes it. Sonic smiles as he grabs it and puts it on

"I notices you stop wearing you other necklace because of Eggman always taking it" Sonic said

"And it sits perfectly" Sonette said as she places her hand on it. She then gives Sonic a hug. They then clean and pack all the presents up, putting them in Sonic's room. Then, Crystal and Allison carries out a large cake, sitting it on the table. Sonette and Sonic walks over smiling "You've got to be joking me" Sonette said, seeing 16 candles. Allison lights them and everyone started singing. When they were done, Sonette and Sonic blow out the candles together and everyone started clapping. Crystal then walks over with a large knife and hands it to Sonic. Sonic places on the cake and Sonette places her hand on Sonic's. They then cut the cake and Sonic kiss Sonette on the chick

"Pass it here" Vanilla said walking over. Sonette and Sonic walks back to let Vanilla cut the cake. Sonette and Sonic got their piece and Sonette smiles

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said as she grabs her. Sonic looks at her and Sonette slams her cake into Sonic's face. Everyone started laughing and Sonic smiles as he grabs his and did the same

"Not the hair" Sonette said as she felt Sonic rub the cake in her hair

"Hey Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette looks over "Happy birthday" Sonic then said and Sonette smiles as she gives him a hug, resting her head on Sonic's shoulder

"Happy birthday" Sonette whispers smiling

* * *

**A nice 1shot to celebrate a birthday (maybe a little late), like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
